Truth the Cat (New Version)
"Yeah, I'm a rather big failure, but I'm going to prove that I'm the best failure that ever was. Whether that's good or bad is up for you to decide." Truth the Cat is a 16 year old cat created by SuperKamiEspeon in 2014. He's an artificial cat made to do Akuma's bidding but ended up rebelling against him. During his time, Truth traveled the world with his best friend, Gemini the Jaguar. He eventually stopped traveling, got married, and had a few kids. He's also the poster boy for the Fabula de Lumine ''series. Being Akuma's so called "greatest creation", it's almost impossible to tell Truth apart from a normal person as he has to eat, sleep, and use the restroom just like anybody else. Having cells just like any other living creature, Truth has to breathe and eat to keep his energy up so he doesn't die. Weirdly enough, Truth is also capable of breeding....mhm. Concept and Creation During 2014, I had Neo Principium Hedgehog as my main character; however, he really had no potential for much. I started to create a character which I could easily incorporate into stories I wanted to write. I pulled ideas from various characters such as Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog, Edward from FullMetal Alchemist, Noctis from Final Fantasy XV, and Natsu from Fairy Tail. I made many designs for Truth until I finally settled for his current design which was made in late October. For his personality, I based him off of one of the biggest jerks I know, which would be him. Much like his creator, Truth is a very sarcastic, vulgar, and treacherous cat who can also be called a "smart-ass". Though I wouldn't call him my fursona as he has multiple traits that set him apart from myself. Backstory I'm going to rewrite this eventually Personality Like previously mentioned, Truth is a snarky, vulgar, and sarcastic cat who's never afraid to speak his mind, or criticize people along with their actions. One could call him a smart-ass as he has witty comebacks for just about anything and may take something literally just to get people mad at him. Having fragments of what Akuma wanted him to be, Truth loves antagonizing his friends unless it's a serious situation in which he'll act respectful. However, he's not all bad, as Truth is capable of showing great care and affection to those he cares about. Even in battle he takes care of his allies as Truth tends to buff them with his powers and heal them when they need it. He also shows great admiration to those who are skilled fighters whether they're his friends or not. Truth also tends to help people from the kindness of his heart. One of the biggest parts of his personality is the fact that Truth dislikes expressing himself on a large scale. He feels that if he shows to much emotion, he'll be seen as weak so he'll constantly keep his emotions in check and will go to great lengths so others won't take notice of his true emotions. Unfortunately for him however, is that when he does express himself on a larger scale, he does so tremendously. An example of this would be when he lost his brother Regret. After losing him Truth just collapsed and cried for days being unable to cope with these emotions. Lastly, Truth is the type of person who greatly values his freedoms. He hates working for others and isn't fond of staying in one place as he prefers moving around to see the world. Appearance Truth is a white cat with red eyes, and shoulder-length golden blonde hair. He has a white, fuzzy muzzle. Truth's tail is also white although it has a red tip with two red horizontal stripes near the end. He dons a black jacket with a white shirt, black leather finger-less gloves, black pants, a purple scarf, and brown sandals. The glove on the right though is longer than the one on his left. Also, his jacket has a small pocket on the left. Powers and Abilities Truth has the ability to heal any wound or regenerate any body part. This comes in handy in just about every battle that he fights in. However, he can only do this as long as he has the energy for it which is why he has a huge appetite and must have at least 7 hours of sleep a day (though he doesn't sleep for much, maybe like 3-5 hours a day). He's also quite skilled with a spear as it's his signature weapons and the name if his ultimate weapon is named Heavensward. Truth is given the ability to reconstruct and deconstruct matter, so he's capable of building or destroying everything he wants. Last of all, being taught the most advanced alchemy teachings, Truth is capable of transforming lead into gold, though only a few people know this. Celestial Aid A special set of powers he's had and has yet to master. These abilities use the energy of the stars to aid Truth and his companions in combat. * Taurus: Increases physical strength. * Cancer: Increases physical defense. * Libra: Detect enemy weak points. * Capricorn: Increase focus. * Aquarius: Heal himself or allies. * Pisces: Increase special attack. * Scorpio: Increase special defense. * Sagittarius: Increase speed. * Leo: Increase number of attacks. * Gemini: Increases evasion. * Virgo: Increases attack speed. * Aries: Fixes negative status ailments. * Ophiuchus: Reflects long range attacks back to foe. * Little Dipper: Light beams attack foes. * Big Dipper: Stronger version of Little Dipper. * Super Nova: Desperation attack. Trivia. * Truth was given unimaginable knowledge about biology, anatomy, physiology, alchemy, chemistry, and astronomy. His knowledge grew immensely after located The Library in the ancient city of Eden. * He's awful with technology. * Truth was created to challenge OneHeart's ''Papa-san(''who was the father of Kendra the Mink) for the status of strongest cat warrior. * For being my poster boy and main character, I don't draw him very often. Quotes "No, I am not a robot!" "Oh Gemini, if only you weren't so short...." "Akuma...I am not your slave. I will never allow you to dictate my life. I'll live my life how I want to and follow my own fate." "I was created by Akuma to be a killing machine and his personal, walking, talking library. But now I live for traveling the world." "Being unlikable and annoying are two of my best features." "You can never truly know someone until they've torn your own arm off." Thirty Character Development Questions '''1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no?' Pffft, he never had those. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Either his stupid hair or bright purple scarf. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? He has none. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? My boy here doesn't give a shit about his appearance. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the orignality Scale? 2 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Meeting Gemini the Jaguar. 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? None of it...anymore. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Day: Lief Erikson Day Ice Cream Flavor: Chocolate Color: Light Teal Song: Banana Bus Song Flower: California Poppy 9.) Who does your character trust? All of his friends. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. * Meeting Gemini * Losing Regret * Meeting Lapis * Having kids 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? milk carton 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay behind the times. LETTER FTW 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Pretty dang nice. His sleeping position would be "the yearner". 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? While he doesn't like either, it won't affect him. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Morning bird! 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, etc. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? wat 17.) What’s your character’s desk/work-space look like? Are they neat or messy? He don't get none! 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) His a gucci ass chef. His favorite thing to make would be...um...pumpkin pie!!!!!!!!! 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? On foot or train. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Nah 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? milk carton 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? TO THE FUTURE TO SEE DANK SHIT 23.) Is your character superstitious? ye 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? um idk maybe lapis? 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? smooth as butter 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday. Second Day: Christmas Comfort Food: Chiken n wafflez Guilty Pleasure: romcoms Favorite Outfit: his normal attire Favorite Hot Drink: Coffee Favorite Season: Winter Favorite Holiday: LIEF ERIKSON DAY 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. no >:( 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Action-Adventure 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? They smell like sweat, pain, and lavender. 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. You gets all the women, yeah?? No? Good. Mucho love. -SuperKamiEspeon P.S. wuv u Gallery Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Mobians